Negai No Ten
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: HIATUS/AU Todo empezó esa noche cuando unos hombres desconocidos asaltaron el castillo de Kouga, su hija Kagome y su sobrina Rin. SesshoumaruxRin. R&R.


Notas Introductorias :

****

Con cuidado ^^ este es un fic UA (universo alterno) de suspenso, misterio y policial @_@ mi primer fic en ese tema XD, basado en unas obras literarias que leí mucho hace años (imaginen mis 8-10 años XD)

Disclaimer: pues..No creo que Rumiko sensei haga eso con Inuyasha ^^.

****: flash back

-……-: dialogo

**Negai No Ten – Deseo del Cielo **

**Cap1: Noche de Verano**

Todo empezó aquella noche de verano…..

Un par de ojos en los que se reflejaba el intenso resplandor de la luna.

Ya todos se habían retirado para descansar luego de un día al aire libre, el aire del campo tan limpio y puro, le había llenado los pulmones por toda la tarde, aun podía percibir el suave aroma de los jacintos y las rosas que adornaban el jardín donde habían escogido realizar el pic-nic familiar.

Su familia…ya empezaba a acostumbrarse llamarles así, esa salida casi le hacia olvidar su pena.

***Unos meses atrás****

Un trío de personas salían del teatro, la función de esa noche había concluido en la muerte del joven príncipe Hamlet. Hijo del mismismo rey que fuera asesinado por su hermano, su propia sangre y carne. 

Para luego atormentar la mente de su sucesor…en busca de venganza.

-Y bien Rin, te gusto la obra?-pregunto dulcemente la mujer mayor-

-Oh claro que si madre-le contesto entusiasta la jovencita de negra cabellera-

-Esperenme aquí iré a buscar el coche-pronunció el único hombre-

-claro querido-asintió la madre-

Pronto el padre desapareció a paso rápido.

-Madre, iremos a visitar mi tío Kouga muy pronto?-inquirió emocionada la joven-

-cuando llegue el verano-simplemente contesto la mujer-

-genial! Ya quiero que lleguen esos días!-

Súbitamente un coche ilumino la calle con sus dos faros, tales soles resplandecientes en medio de la noche.

-vamonos jovencitas-exclamo jovial el esposo-

Prestamanente ambas mujeres subieron al automóvil……..

*******

-ya no quiero recordar!-murmuro con lagrimas la joven tendida en su cama-

Un sonido resonó en la habitación, separándola de dolorosas memorias.

-que fue eso..?-se pregunto-

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar nuevamente el sonido resonó en su oreja, era débil pero no por lo lejano, no, podía percibirlo claramente como algo cercano.

Suavemente, se deslizo fuera de su cama, su ventana estaba entreabierta, abriéndola en toda su magnitud. Nuevamente extraños sonidos se percibían cuando estaba por agacharse una voz la estremeció.

-Rin…Rin…-interrogaba la voz tratando de hallar su camino entre las sombras-

-Kagome aquí-susurro buscando su prima-

Al fin ambas se encontraron al pie de su cama.

-Rin, escuchaste eso?-

-Si prima, pero dime tu tampoco dormías?-

-eso no importa, que hora es?-

-deben de ser las 4 más o menos-

-escucha….-ambas apagaron sus voces-

En el piso de abajo se oían unos pasos. Sus cuerpos se crisparon, había alguien más en el castillo.

Dudaron un momento buscando las mirada una de la otra.

-Escúchame, tu padre esta aquí, el señor Myoga también, y podríamos hacer sonar la campana de la servidumbre-

-pero están al otro lado del castillo, prima que hacemos?-murmuro la joven kagome-

No se decidían en efectuar el llamado, sus voces podían delatarlas y hasta el mismo sonido de la campana podría serles fatales.

-weee…-empezó pera apagar su voz del temor-mira..Un hombre cerca de la laguna-señalo kagome-

La silueta en cuestión se alejaba velozmente del lugar cargando un bulto voluminoso.

-ese hombre venia del salón-juzgo kagome analizando la dirección que tomaba-

-No, la escalera y el vestíbulo lo hubieran conducido mucho más allá….a menos que…-

La misma idea ilumino sus mentes, se agacharon por la ventana para confirmar su suposición, apoyada en el borde del piso inferior una escalera de madera.

-llamemos..Llamemos ahora!-exclamo por lo bajo kagome-

-quien podría venir? Tu padre…y si son mas de uno? Podrían hacerle algo-

-los sirvientes..-

-se podría escuchar la campana-

-no importa…hazlo!-

Resuelta la joven de cabellera ébano, alzo la mano hacia la timbre de la campana para luego presionarlo.

Esperaron, y de repente, quebrando el silencio de la noche, sonidos de lucha luego siniestro y lúgubre el último suspiro de alguien desfalleciendo.

Rin salto hacia la puerta, kagome amarrándola con fuerza la detuvo.

-no me dejes sola…tengo miedo..-murmuraba aterrada la chica-

Rin la dejo atrás para luego, dirigirse rápidamente hacia las escaleras, seguida por kagome, bajo grada por grada  parando neto en la puerta de la sala.

Desgraciadamente la puerta de esta se hallaba totalmente abierta. Frente a ellas un hombre sosteniendo una linterna, de un gesto levanto la luz artificial hacia ellas para cegarlas, observando detenidamente y con completa paciencia sus rostros. Luego sin apresurarse ni un instante, se dirigió hacia el alfeizar de la ventana, giro en su dirección, emitiendo un saludo con reverencia para finalmente deslizarse por las escaleras.

Kagome corrió hacia el pequeño cuarto que separaba la sala del dormitorio de su padre. En la entrada misma un atroz espectáculo la dejo petrificada.

Dos cuerpos inanimados yacían en el suelo.

-Padre!! Padre!-exclamo la joven al reconocer su progenitor-

-ka...Kagome?eres tu?-murmuro entrecortadamente-

-estas bien!!!-se regocijó de alegría a joven sosteniendo a su padre-

-si…eso creo y…Myoga?el cuchillo?!!...-

Comprendiendo eso, Rin se acerco al seguido cuerpo, y reconoció en su rostro al señor Myoga el secretario de su tío y tutor.

Una extraña sensación se apodero de ella en ese instante, un pensamiento cruzo su mente, ya no tenia duda. 

Velozmente, se dirigió hacia la padre donde hallo un fusil que sabia estaba armado.

Se acerco a paso rápido a la ventana.

Coloco el arma en su hombro, vislumbrando inmediatamente la silueta del hombre que anteriormente hallo en la sala.

Apuntó.

Y disparó.

……..

******************************************************************

Notas : ^_^ hi!! Como se habrán dado cuenta y recuerdo haberlo dicho al inicio este es un UA (Universo Alterno) de Inuyasha. Bien ahora creo que requieren algunas explicaciones ^^u.

1-esto se sitúa por una época similar a los años 30 pero con arquitectura y cultura japonesa @.@.digo similar porque no son esos años y exactamente no sabría decirles cuando sucede pero el contexto es ese n_n

2-Kouga es el tío de Rin y padre de Kagome (no me vayan a matar ^^)

3-ya sabrán quienes son los desconocidos después ^^.

4-este fic se basa en las obras de Maurice Leblanc  un escritor francés ^.^.


End file.
